From the bottom of my heart
by Matthew742
Summary: Just months after the "Night Howler" case Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are forming a steady relationship. Follow the love, the action, and the deep romance between ZPD'S most popular cops. Rated T for language and sexual themes.
1. Chapters 1-3

From the Bottom of My Heart

Chapter 1. Paperwork

It was a cool calm November evening just months after the "Night Howler Case" and officer Judy Hopps was filling out last minute paperwork of a robbery in central downtown zootopia. Her shift was about to end and her partner Nick Wilde was still on patroll by himself saying he needed to "have a thought to himself". Judy knew Nick had a rough past and she respected that, but he should have been there to clock off and he was nowhere in sight, untill a anoying pun picked up.

"Hey Carrots"

it was Nick. Judy startled fell out of her seat

"sly fox" she grumbled trying to pun him back. Nick helped is college up off the floor

"So, need help finishing that paperwork?"

"Sure maybe if we get done sooner the faster we can clock off"

the duo got done in just enough time to clock off on time. After a breif see ya later to their freind Clawhouser, Nick offered Judy a ride home.

"So Carrots you want me to drive you home instead of that crowded bus?"

Judy asked "is it faster than the bus?"

"oh yea!" Nick exclaimed

Nick owned a simple two-door semi-sporty hatchback Nizzan 270se she got in the car and was amaised that the interior was not as bad as the faded white paint job on the outside. After taking her home she hugged his neck and said their goodbyes. exept they had a feeling that none of them can explain and just departed before the feeling took over. It was a feeling of love.

Chapter 2. Action

Early the next morning Judy got a phone call as her alam went off. She checked to see who it was. It was Nick with a photo of him in his uniform and aviator shades trying to do a cool pose, this made her laugh on the inside everytime.

"Hey Carrots you want me to take you to work this morning?"

She replied " are you gonna get bored with coming on the other side of town just to take me to work everyday?"

"NO I'm always happy to help a friend in need, what ever you want I will do my best to get it for you"

she secretly let out an aww on the inside and thanked him for his generosity.

After getting in their patrol car Clawhouser got on the emergency dispatch radio with a frantic voice saying

"CALLING ALL UNITS WE HAVE A BANK ROBBERY IN FOX MEADOWS ALL UNITS RESPOND!"

Judy got on her radio and said " This is officers Hopps and Wilde we are responding Code 3!"

Nick started flackbacking from his past he looked as if he was going to have a seisure but judy quickly snapped him out of it

"GET IT TOGETHER WILDE!", "what's wrong partner?"

"Its nothing Carrots" Nick wispered and with that Judy floored the car to its limit hauling butt to fox meadows.

After getting to the bank they noticed it was upheld by a group of racoons.

"These creatures are sneakier than i am ", noted Nick.

Both Judy and Nick went into position at a vantage point near a window of the bank lucky for them it was the window behind the desk nick quickly pushed Judy in and jumped over himself. knowing that they were in the deep end they had to be extra causious after radioing the SWAT unit that they were inside and that they can move in on the entrance. as the SWAT unit pushed forward they were receiving more threats to back up. As the suspects were distracted by the force before them Nick and Judy were getting hostages out of the bank as quietly as possible, but as they got the last one out, one suspect spotted the dimed duo and was ready to take action. Even though they were outnumbered they were already taking the heist crew down one by one until a sudden gunshot was heard and Judy saw Nick hit the floor with a thud, Nick had been shot in the stomach.

The police scanners all around Fox Meadows were being overwhelmed with Judy's frantic shouting

" THIS IS OFFICER HOPPS, OFFICER WILDE IS HIT I REAPEAT WILDE IS HIT"

Nick was starting to bleed out with only minutes left to spare and Judy was doing all that she could to take down the last suspect. And with a jumping drop shot to the temple the last suspect was down. Now she had a new worry Nick was bleeding out. Judy called all officers in to detain the suspects and a medic to help Nick. As the medic came in he saw judy shirtless over her beloved partner with her shirt pressed tightly against his wound. Nick was weak but she got the bleeding to slow down and with the help of the medic Nick's bleeding stopped but he lost a LOT of blood Nick was quickly loaded into the ambulace with his partner by his side on the way to Central Zootopia Medical Center.

Chaper 3. Medical leave

After the events of the bank robbery Nick was to be put on medical leave for 4 days just to get him well. and Cheif Bogo let Judy off on some spare vacation days to tend to her beloved freind and secret love. The doctor told Nick not to wear a shirt for 48 hours to keep infection from settling in his wound. And Judy was to put an ointment on the wound every 4 hours to help the healling prossess. This will be the first time Judy will have seen Nick shirtless and she couldn't help but blush heavily. Nick saw a glimpse of Judy's blushing and that gave him a hint that she really did like him and that this was his chance to show his charm. As Judy was driving Nick home from work

"thank you for helping at the bank i probably wouldn't be here without you Carrots".

Judy loved that nickname even though it was overused. She simply stated

"hey at least i have to see you shirtless now that's a start."

This made Nick blush and Judy saw it making her confident that he liked her as well. When they got to the apartment Judy had to strugle to help the giant fox out of the car, up the stairs and into his bed. Nick lived in a two bedroom apartment with a nice size kitchen and living space with a flat screen tv and a brand new expencive gaming console, yet he still can't afford a new paintjob for his car. the first treatment went kinda rough as judy was so distracted by Nick's muscles she accidently jabed her finger with ointment into his wound and almost broke a stitch making Nick scream in agony. She has never been so distracted by Nick like this before and it made her further her love for him. She knew outside of work nick was always a playful joker and he was a good cook. kept his house and car clean. And kept a wardrobe full of diffrent collored tropical shirts, grey chinos and the ocasional pair of jeans. Sure Nick kept some of his con artist ways but that was because he lived that way for so long that he though that was his way of life.

"Hey Nick what do you think of me?"

Nick knew what the answer was but he was scared of rejection but he knew she was waiting on him to make the first move so he told her the truth

"Carrots ever since day one i couldn't keep my eyes off of you even though your a rabbit and im a fox i still love you for your looks, personality, moods, and anything else good about you".

To Judy those were the words from the bottom of his heart

"well Nick when i first met you i thought you were a pain in my rear. You were anoying you was a scam artist and it made me want to punch you in the mussle, but i really grew to like you and your silly puns."

After hearing that Nick started to laugh thinking of when she dragged him into the night howler case, how annoyed she looked made him smile even to this day. The sudden thought made her lean in and before you know it Judy was kissing Nick a dream come true.


	2. Chapters 4-5

Chapter 4. Back on Track

Cheif Bogo entered the breifing room with the usual agitated face. As he was pacing the case files down and pulling out his reading glasses he called everyone to assignments.

"Hopps, Wilde, I need you too on the street today. There's been a string of petty crimes and I want these idiots in jail by tomorrow. You will manage or you two will be responcible for any consiquences."

Nick and Judy gave a quick nod indicating that they accept.

" Delgato and wolfstein you're going on the Fox meadows Juristiction for 2 weeks. There has been aleged drug trafficing in that area and i need my second best out there."

The assignments went on with some undercover work and a few new patroll cars introduced but nothing to pay attention to. As assignments ended Nick and Judy headed for the parking garage were the patroll cars were stashed. They found their car (car 58) and got in. It was Nick's turn to drive since Judy last drove to that bank robbery in Fox meadows.

"Alright Nick don't drive like that time when you was chasing that street racer a couple of weeks ago."

"Trust me Carrots I'm not gonna crash us this time."

Nick pulled out the parking garage and headed to Zootopia heights. They started by questioning the first victim Mallorie Vicksen who stated that a bobcat had stolen her purse which had about $1,500 cash in it. Judy quickly took note of this.

"What was this bobcat's discription?"

"Well he was grey with black spots almost colored like a snow leopard but I could tell that it was fur dye. And he was about as tall as that fox beside you."

"Thank you for your help."

And with that Judy and Nick got back into the patroll car and drove around the block and just as they turned the cornner to the next streed a bobcat matching the discription was found walking down the side walk and Nick turned the lights on and the bobcat took off on foot.

"Great another foot chase."

Nick could easlily tell the sarcasm in Judy's voice and chuckled as they sprinted tward the suspect. Nick stayed on his tail as Judy took a detour to catch him off guard and just as predicted a flying kick to the face by Judy sent the suspect flying to the ground. Nick quickly pinned him and cuffed him. Judy stood him up and read him his rights. Judy escorted felon Jeremy Pawhind to the police crusier and set him in the back.

"Well Carrots another cat is in the bag."

"Oh quit it with the puns, and anyway i was wanting to ask you if you would like to go see a movie this evening."

"Sure Carrots I'll pick you up. What time do you need me there?''

"7 should be fine."

"Ok it's a date."

Chaper 5. Movie Night

Nick had glanced at his alarm clock on his night stand and saw that the time was 6:30

"OH SHIT I'M RUNNING LATE!"

He quickly got dressed and flew out the door racing for his car. Nick's car wasn't the best looking car but it was one of the fastest. He and his best freind Finneck Built the engine in that car under a freeway overpass in three days. Nick quickly jumped in started the car and flew down the road to Judy's appartment. He almost got pulled over several times by running stop lights, speeding in the straight roads and drifting around those tight city corners. And Just to Nick's luck he made it to Judy's at 6:47. He went up to the second floor where her small one room appartment is. "appartment, more like closset" Nick muttered to himself. He knocked on the door just to make sure jusy was dressed and he could hear a muffled "come in" so he opened the door and staring at him was Judy in a mid-length dress and Nick was wearing a purple polo shirt and jeans. He felt so under dressed compared to his girlfreind.

"You ready to go Carrots?"

"Whenever you are" smiled Judy

On the way to the theatre Nick was listening to his usual Kid Fox soundtrack that he had plugged into the aux cord of his car. Judy didn't mind listening to Nick's music style but her favorite genres of music was country and modern pop. It didn't take long to get to the cenima and with Nick's hustle sense he had brought a beach bag full of snacks and drinks. He told the admitions personel that the bag was Judy's purse and that it was too heavy for her. This made Judy get embarrased underneath but the hustle actually paid off well. They had bought tickets to see Furyest 7 Nick had basicly bought all of the Fast and Furyest movies and wanted to add to the collection with the final fury. The movie went well Nick and Judy both couldn't keep their eyes off the screen sharing the popcorn and other snacks. Even thogh Nick couldn't keep his eyes off the screen didn't mean he couldn't slip the classic paw in the popcorn bucket trick. Judy knew that Nick had done that diliberatly but she didn't care. Infact she pulled both of their paws out and continued to hold them untill the end. Judy was kinda suprised to see almost evey guy in the audience cry during the final scene including Nick who had pulle a box of tissue out of his jacket. Judy hadn't seen so much crying since the Untill Dawn (*couph*twilight) series. She already knew why they were crying because of the sudden death of star actor Bear Walker. But in this scene it was his brother replacing him. After the ending cutscene Nick and Judy got up and walked out. Nick's facial fur was drenched in tears. They even saw a rhino crying his eyes out.

"Now _that_ is rare" Judy thought to herself."

Nick had gotten sleepy by the time they got to the car so Judy drove back to Nick's appartment. As she pulled in she woke Nick up telling him that they were at his appartment. Nick quickly got up

"What are you gonna do about getting to your place?" Nick franticly exlaimed

"Can I just stay here tonight?"

"Uh Sure Carrots but what about your uniform?"

"I have a spare in my locker Nick don't worry about that."

"OK so what about sleeping arangements?" Nick was expecting the one person per bedroom because she stays shy around Nick but to his suprise Judy piped up with

"Can I just sleep with you?"

This was a total suprise to Nick and he gratefully accepted. So the both got out and headed into Nick's appartment. It was way nicer than her's. Judy has been in Nick's appartment before but everytime she walks in she can't help but take in the sights. Judy had changed into some carrot patterned sleepwear and got into bed with Nick and said their goodnights.

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long on posting this chapter i didn't know how to do it untill i saw the youtube video. Anyway tell me what you wanna see next. I know I have a good one comming in the next chapter so stick to your seats. Anyway catch you all on the flip side and be looking forward to a new chapter soon. M.D.A


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. A Checkered Past

Judy had Just got off the bus to go into Nick's appartment. She knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Where could that fox be? His car is still here. I'll just text him and ask where he is."

She shot him a quick message asking where he was. She immidately got an answer back stating

"make yourself at home will be back in a bit. At my Mom's place"

"Odd" Judy thought to herself.

She reached into her purse and got out the spare key to Nick's car. She carefully got in and adjusted the seat.

"Damn, I can't even see over the dash in this thing."

she adusted the seat to where she could comfortably drive. She eased the gear stick into reverse and gently backed out of the parking lot. She didn't want to end up in a wall because Nick's car was just so powerful. When he and Finneck finished with it they went to the Sahara Square Drag strip and raced against their squad car and it was faster than her by 3 seconds which was a lot for a car. She turned on the radio knowing it was a bit of a drive to Fox Meadows and changed the station to the New Q 105.5 her favorite pop station. She finally made it to Nick's mom's house and pulled into the driveway. She got out and greeted Nick's mother Elizabeth Wilde.

"Good afternoon Ms. Wilde, is Nick here?"

"Oh please just cally my lizzy and yes he is in the garage around back."

Judy snuck around to the door of the old rugged delapitaded garage.

"place look's like my ganhopp's barn" Judy thought to herself

She pried the sliding door open with all of her might and inside was Nick staring under the hood of a old muscle car. it had number decals and racing sticker with sponcer tags all over it. the sudden movements of Judy made Nick panic and pull out his tranq gun but noticed it was Judy with that "really bro" face looking at him. he gently holstered the gun and proceeded to work on the vehicle

"I told you I would be home in a bit."

"I just got bored and just said screw it ya know."

Nick just glanced at her "At least you care enough to come see me"

Judy just blushed and shuffled over to where Nick was

"Was this your dad's car?''

Judy already knew that Nick's dad died when Nick was a little kit but didn't know how he died.

"Yea Carrots this was his car."

"He used to rase the oval tracks and was a 10 time racing champion."

"He made it to the Zootopia 500 but didn't realize that it would be his last race."

Nick started welling up as he explained what happened

"He was going around the fourth corner when a car pitted him and sent him straight into a wall. the car had burst into flames and I could hear his cries for help on the other side of the fence. Other mamals stated that I was the one screaming and that he died instantly."

He tried to explain further as he was speaking in between sobs

"Almost every night after that I can still her his cries for help and sometimes it makes me unable to sleep at night. That is why i am sometimes groggy at work and It is also the reason of my flashbacks."

Judy couldn't help herself and just embrased the tear soaked fox of her boyfreind trying to calm him down

"Nick its okay, Nick everything is gonna be okay, hush Nick hush."

She eventually got him to calm down.

"Carrots I don't know what would have happened to me if I had never met you on your parking duty."

"Me neither Nick and I would have been out of a job if it werent for you" Judy responded.

She finally got him to lock up the shop and head home. It was already late and they had work in the morning. They got to Nick's car and Nick had to re-adjust the seat so that he didn't look like a grasshopper when he sat down. On the way back to Nick's appartment Nick was so happy that Judy had listened to his story. Every other girl he has dated only wanted Nick as a 'Boy Toy' I mean yea Nick enjoyed sex but he didn't want it all of the time. They all thought of himself as more than a sex toy. if he thought so too he would have been selling his body even though that thought made him cringe.

"Hey Carrots, thanks for listening to me. I know that the story moved you a bit but you are the first one out of the family that knows my tragedy, Even Finneck doesn't even know about it because all he is worried about is hustling, drinking, or getting laid."

Judy was quite shocked to hear because of how attractive his is made her think of why the other girls didn't know.

"You're welcome babe but of all of the girls that dated you, Why didn't you tell them?"

Nick just looked at her and said "They just didn't want to know."

That was enouph to set Judy off inside. How could you be so selfish in a relationship to not know of one's horrible past. That thought stuck with her all the way back to the appartment. Only a few weeks after they had been dating Judy was comfortable with sleeping in bed with Nick without pajamas and just wore undergarments to bed and Nick was glad to be allowed to at least get out of shorts and sleep in his boxers, though before they dated he slept naturally.

"I guess i gotta keep it up to get back there." he thought to himself.

AN: Hey guys I was planning to post 2 chapters in this one but the one coming up didn't match up to the setting in this one so I had left it one chapter. Reveiws are alway welcome because that is how i make my improvements, so leave your thoughts on this one so that I know how to keep you guys comming back. This is my first fanfic and I am really exited to show you all my work. Also look for the movie refrence I slipped in. Anyway catch you all on the flip side. M.D.A.


	4. Chapters 7-8

Chapter 7. Make-over

Nick and Judy drove to the downtown precint and parked in their usual spot and clocked in. They went to the front desk where their favorite cheeta Clawhowser was just finishing his usual dosen of doughnuts.

"goodmorning Clawhouser'' Clawhouser bent over the desk with his usual positive attitude

"Oh hey guys how my favorit duo doing this fine day?"

"We are doing just fine.''

They were already a little late because they picked up breakfast on the way to work so they had to go to breifing immidiately. They got in just before Cheif Bogo entered and sat down quickly before they got counted as late. About 20 seconds later Cheif Bogo entered the room and placed a case file down on the podium.

"Okay everyone there has been a new street racing crew in the city. I would just send an average officer to take them down but they have been getting dangerous lately." "They have been conected to a string of car thefts and must be stopped!" "Officers Wilde and Hopps will be taking on this case."

Both Nick and Judy were kinda shocked because they don't usually get street racer cases besides the one were they caught Flash but other than that it was someone else's problem. Then Cheif looked directly at Nick

"Wilde you will be using your personal vehicle. All of the other impounded cars are just not fast enouph and your car is the only one that can out run a high rated police cruser" (Which is usually the 2 door suped up highway patroll units.) "Any customization to your car will be on the police buget so don't even start to reach for your wallet."

Nick was exited because that meant one thing A NEW PAINTJOB! The next day Nick brought his car to the police chop shop around the back of the precint and went to work. Not much was done to the engine because almost all of the upgrades was done by him and Finneck. Some new seats were added to give the car interior a fresh look and finished off with a metallic dark red paint job and custom rims. It was like he had reached climax by looking at his new ride. The car even impressed Judy a little bit going from rust to riches. Nick had thanked all of the mechanic crew and got in.

Chapter 8. The Race

Judy has had experience with stunt driving back on the farm but Nick was the wheelman on this job and he was driving his sexy updated car and not one of those stand out in a crowd impound cars that is at the ZPD compound.

"Besides I would hate to be in a crash in that car.'' Judy thought to herself

They both pulled into the meet in south Sahara Square and to Nick's suprize his buddy Finneck was there. Finneck noticed that Nick's car had a facelift and went to go greet him

"Hey Nick, see that you updated your ride. You didn't let those guys at the station mess up my engine because that took us MONTHS to get to perfection."

Nick just laughed "No Finn I made that clear to them not to touch anything under this hood, Its just cosmetic work."

They just crused along the line of cars untill Nick had looked away and bumped into a brand new lagagasi turismo. Nick got out to assess the damage but only his and the other cars only suffered minor scratches but the driver of the turismo saw the whole thing go down and got heated.

"HEY SLY COOPER WATCH WERE GOING" Nick hated that game refrence to him because he was a fox not a raccoon AND he was a hustler not a theif.

"You watch your mouth you polka-dotted peice of shit!"

Just when Nick and the leopard was about to fight a female ocelot got inbetween them

"HEY, HEY, If you want to settle this take it to the track!"

"What a good idea Jesse"

"Wait what just happened Finn?" (Nick)

"I think he just challenged you to a race." (Finneck)

"shit-shit-shit"

Nick took off for his Nizza 270se and hopped in. Just after hearing the car door shut Judy ran to Nick.

"Nick what are you doing!"

"I just got challenged."

"No you can't do this its dangerous!"

"Carrots I have to"

and with that he started to pull off with his favorite track playing on the stereo _Thunderstruck by AZ/DZ_ as he neered the starting line he could hear the crowd chant with the music

 _''THUNDER...THUNDER...THUNDER''_

This was making Nick even more nervous because the only thing he has raced was Judy's squad car on the quarter mile.

 _ **''THUNDER!''**_

Nick had just pulled up to the line as the 1st verse started playing, he looked over at the compettetor silently laughing at the car that Nick was in. All that Nick could do was hope that he doesn't die tonight. Just after that thought two Artic Wolves painted the starting line with spray paint. Then the ocelot got inbetween the two cars. She pointed at the turismo first

 _"ENGINE!"_

The leopard revved his engene till the rev-limiter stoped the engine from becoming scrap metal.

Then she pointed at Nick

 _"ENGINE"_

Nick just kepped the revves under 2k RPMs for that perfect launch like at the drag strip

She then took the bandana off of her top exposing all of her upper body. Judy watched within the crowd hoping that Nick doesn't crash yet along die.

 _ **"GO!"**_

Off they went into the late night streets of Sahara Square. Nick was remembering everything his dad taught him.

(flashback) "Now remember son, left to go right and right to go left, you understand"

Nick could hear the conversation echo in his head as he was pulling menuvers that wowed the crowd watching on the big screen as a helicopter was filming the whole ordeal. Nick had just got beside the turismo as it suddenly forced him onto a frontage road going uphill. Nick had studied the route and knew there was some construction up ahead and to Nick's benifit a section of it had some concrete formed into a make-shift ramp and he floored it and before he knew it he was airborne. The crowd gasped in horror as Nick almost hit the helicopter and headed 20 ft to the road beside the turismo. Nick just gave a smug look and a wave and sped off. They rounded the last corner with Nick in mid-drift headed tward the finish. The crowd was pushing out of their way and Judy with eyes wide open as Nick finished first.

The crowd went crazy chanting ''WILDE,WILDE,WILDE..." and so on.

Judy ran to Nick's overheated car and gave him the biggest hug a bunny could give a fox and let go with a gentle kiss. The leopard was infuriated and threw his cap on the ground.

"HOW DARE DO I GET HUMILIATED LIKE THIS!" He was about to go give Nick a lessen to be learned but the ocelot stopped him and told him that it wasn't worth it.

The leppard looked at the tag on Nick's car and saw that the tag was eximpt.

"Odd" he thought to himself "I thought only cops..."

and just then a whole swarm of police cars swarmed in and quickly sourounded the race meet. Nick and Judy Just pulled around the corner listening on Judy's scanner how things were going down. And just to Their suprise all vehicles ran through the directory were reported stolen. Some of the cars were stolen right off the impound ship at the docks.

The Night had been saved thanks to Zootopia's dynamic duo And Nick was up for a bit of a celibration.

"Hey carrots wanna go to the new resturant around the block."

"Sure but no drinks for you because you're driving us back to the appartment."

"I'm okay with that."

And with that Nick and Judy rode off into the night while the rest of the precint had to deal with the streetracers.

AN: Hey guys it's me. Sorry if my spelling is off because i do not have any form of spelling correction, so please forgive me for that. Stay safe, Stay sane and i will catch you all on the flip side. M.D.A


	5. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Reconstruction

It was early morning in Nick's Cozy appartment he was laid up in bed in his boxer breifs tucked under the covers. He looked to his Right to see his mate Judy nuzzled up on his chest. She always thought he was softer than a pillow.

" _I don't know how though_ " Nick thought to himself.

Just as he started to get up a little grey arm grabbed him and brought him back down. She kissed him goodmorning and let him go.

Nick had a busy day scheduled for him. Today was the day he finished working on his dad's car. The car was a late 60's Shelly gt 750. (shelby gt 500) He already had all of the parts ordered and the widebody arch kit re shaped after the crash. He went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. He cooked all of the batter because he wasn't the only one helping him today. All of his freinds were helping him. Finneck the fennec fox that we all know, Jason fangsmere a black panther who met Nick during a casino con a decade ago. Bradly "the sneeker" granger, a racoon with an eastern accent who protected Nick during a deal gone wrong a coulple years back that nearly killed them. And William Starns, a cyote who helped Nick get word on some good areas to con at. He's the one who told them about the pawpsicle con at the elephant ice cream parlor. All of them will be helpful to getting this project complete because he had no other freinds. Judy also might come in handy with pushing heavy things with her legs because she got some strong legs.

Judy had walked out of the bedroom in a tanktop and panties headed for the shower.

"Hey Carrots, you might want to take some clothes with you because the boys are coming over for breakfast." Judy ran back in the room and grabbed a t-shirt and some tattered jeans.

While Judy was showering a knock was heard on the front door. Lucky for Nick he had just got done cooking the last bit of pancakes and rushed to see who it was. It was the boys, All of them to Nick's suprize.

"Hey guys, didn't know you all were coming in a clusterflufle." They all laughed at the statement made by Nick.

"Well Judging by the apron we didn't know you were a master chef" Brad stated while looking at Nick's kiss the chef apron with a photobooth picture of him and Judy kissing.

Everyone looked at it and laughed. Nick just throwed it off to the side and Nick invited everyone in. Just as Nick had finished pulling out the spare chairs and extended table Judy walked out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Hey boys finally glad to meet you!" All the boys could do is look at the angel before them. But Judy was aware and didn't like it. She shot a 'save me' look to Nick and he quickly interupted.

"Ok guys breakfast is ready, eat up because we got a busy day today." That quickly broke the trance off Judy as the pancakes were passed around the table. Judy went to sit beside Nick.

"So er... Nick, when did you meet this cute thing?" Nick and Finneck almost choked on a bite of their breakfast and went on to explain to Jason that Judy doesn't like to be called cute and that Nick had to learn the hard way.

"Oh snaps sorry Judy, goes to show how much ignorance I have." Judy went on to observing that Nick's freinds were all nice, clean, etc. She couldn't even see them being con men, but she though the same about Nick and he was one of the Biggest con artists in Zootopia.

After They finished with breakfast all of the guys cleaned up and headed out.

Once they made it to the garage, Nick had prepared the work area the day prior so that the operation can go smoother.

"Okay guys, first order of buisness, parts. Finneck, Brad, and Willy. I need you all to take the van and pick up all the stuff at Animalgarage parts in Sahara Square. Me and Jason will sand the car down for respray." Judy took all of those leadership statements in and made her tingle inside. She forgot how dominant Nick could be even if it was just the anxiousness in his voice.

"What about me babe?" All the guys just looked at her in confusion as if this was a man's job.

"Carrots...uh...OH YEA! You can help us lift the heavy objects with those powerfull legs of yours. Go ahead and stretch if you need to because there's gonna be a time when you will be usefull."

" _YES!_ " Judy thought to herself " _Finnaly i am some sort of help on this_ "

Shortly later Finneck's van was backing up to the garage door and stoped just before hitting Nick. Nick opened the door and an avalanche of boxes and bubble wrap fell out of the back of the van.

"This is gonna be fun"

Brad quickly jumped out with a small sterio and set it on the shelf and pressed play (movie chiche' incoming) and in th stereo was his def leppard greatist hits and rock of ages was the first track (told you cliche' incoming). Everyone started singing to the track as the van was unloaded, Judy was laying on a table nearby tapping her foot to the tempo.

" _Why wasn't this played at the bunny burrow state fair?_ " she thought to herself

It wasn't long untill Nick shouted for Judy's help. She jumped off and ran to the back of the van where with a little leverage she jolted the big heavy wooden crate out of the back with her legs and made the suspencion rock a little.

All while the work was going down Nick looked over to his right and saw the see-through image of his dad nodding in approval. Nick just smiled and got back to work. Nick always had a connection with his dad and always felt his presence around him. It seemed like the only way to cope with his death was to just talk to him and make people think he went crazy wich he didn't mind.

It wasn't long untill it was time to paint and insert the engine. Jeremy was a graffiti artist on the side and did a really nice candy red with the double racing stripes while Nick and Finneck finished asembling the engine a LT1 corvette engine and it almost didn't fit on the mounts.

"That thing is HUGE!'' exlaimed willy

"That's what she said" Brad joked looking at Nick and over to judy

Nick knew what he meant because Judy was a bit small for his size and all but in the end it all worked out. Nick just shrugged it off like it was nothing but his ears were set ablaze from that statement.

After a few complications the car was complete and it was Nick turn to take to the driver's seat.

"OK NICK START IT UP!" Brad yelled to his lung's content. Nick leaned into the car and after a few turnovers the car roared to life after being sitting 15 years in an old shed Nick's heart skipped a beat in exitement after starting the car. The hood was lowered and it was time for a test drive.

Judy jumped in and slamed the heavy steel door shut and Nick just jumped in through the windown forgetting that they cut the doors off and hinged them to the car.

"Was that really nessicary Nick?" Judy just looked at him with an expressionless face

"What I'm just exited that's all!"

The car slowly crept out under the shade of the garage and into the light as rays of sun beamed down on the finished product of a car. The car slowly left the driveway and onto the street as it came to a stop sign.

"Wanna see what this thing can do Carrots?" giving that small smirk look as always

"You better hope we don't get stoped and then explain this to the cheif."

"Take that as a yes then" He gunned the accelerator and the car dissapeared under a cloud of smoke.

"Now THAT'S a race car" Finneck looked on in satisfaction. Then his phone ringed. It was nick. He answered and could hear the engine and Judy's screaming in the background.

"HEY PAL THIS IS AWSOME TELL THE GUYS I SAID THANKS!" "WOO HOO! HA HA HA"

"Alright I'll get the word out. See ya Nick." Finneck walked into the garage and cheered with the rest of the guys

 _ **MEANWHILE ON THE STREES OF ZOOTOPIA**_

"NICK STOP NOW!" Judy was so scared that her heart started skipping beast of how fast houses, trees and anything else turned into a blur due to the speed that they were going.

"Aww man I was having fun too!" Nick smiled even harder as he pulled the e-brake and drifted into a nearby parking garage.

"NIIIIICK!" judy couldn't take it anymore and by the time Nick pulled into a parking spot she was shaking all over

"Don't tell me your scared Carrots, I thougt you were never scared?"

"SHUT IT WILDE!" Nick leaned in to comfort the little shaken up mess.

"ok Carrots its ok, were ok, we didn't die, we didn't get arrested, all ok!"

It took him about twenty or so minutes to finally calm Judy down. And so they made their way back to the garage.

"Hey carrots, sorry for scaring you earlier..." Nick really felt bad for what he did.

"Its okay Nick you were just enjoying yourself. But I gotta say I wanna do that again...Just not now." Nick and judy finally made their way back to the appartment for the night and Nick was cooking dinner


	6. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Wake up Call

Judy was coming out of snarlbucks with her's and Nick's lattes when suddenly a red van stoped infront of her carrying numberous artic and timber wolves.

"Okay lady get in the van!" the voice was pure hatred and demand.

"Who said you was gonna make me?" Judy just glared into the wolf's cold dark eyes.

"I did." Said a female voice behind Judy as a canvas bag came down over her head and ears.

She was quickly tied up and thrown into the van landing head first knocking her out. She woke up in an old warehouse which smelled close to the tundratown docks and judging by the fact that it was freezing cold. The canvas bag was snatched from her face causing her vision to blur from the sudden light. She squinted hard revealing a female artic fox. And her name was Victoria Vixen (aka Vicky) She was Nick's ex girlfreind before Judy. She was wealthy, spoiled, and very attractive. What canid didn't want her, but she only wanted Nick...well rather Nick's head...on a silver platter. But even with all this wealth she never gave a penny to Nick. She beat him and kept him out of shape. She only wanted him as a sex slave.

"Oh good you're awake. looks like you bled a little there because not only can I smell it its that clotted gash on your temple" she gave a very creepy killer smile burning through Judy's soul.

"What do you want? Money? An autograph? SPEAK UP BITCH?" Judy had lost her cool. If she wasn't tied up to a wooden chair she would knock the furr off her ass.

"Oh let's see hmmm. No its not you that I want its what you took from me." Judy gave a very confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you!" Judy was indeed confused but not as confused as she was spit fire mad.

"Well lets just give him a call and find out then" she said holding up Judy's phone. She went to the contact labled Nicky and dialed.

 _ **Meanwhile at Nick's mom's house**_

It had been hours since Judy went to snarlbucks to get coffee and Nick was panicing.

"What happened? Where is she? Is she okay?" These thoughts raced through his head untill he got a call from Judy.

"CARROTS! WERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU? I'M WORRIED SICK!" Nick panted as then all went still with the voice on the other end.

"It's nice to hear back from you babe" An all too familiar voice that was not Judy was on the other line.

"Vicky? What are you doing with Judy's phone?" He was getting anxious.

"More like what are you doing WITH JUDY?" her attitude was ominus.

"What does it look like? Were were over months ago after I joined the ZPD!" Nick was infuriated

"Look all I know is that If you wanna see your girlfreind alive again you going to have to come to me. We'll...chat." Something about this just wasn't right.

"I'll see you later YOU BITCH!" Nick hung up angrily and started to dial again untill.

"Nicky my boy. What's all that racket? You alright?" Nick just paused trying to sly his way out again.

"I gotta go mom. Something just came up. Can I use dad's car?" Nick's car was fast but it wasn't fast enouph to find Judy. This car could go from the rainforest district all the way to savanna central in under five minutes.

"Sure go ahead. I sure as shit can't drive it." Nick put a breif smug on his face before running out the door with the phone to his face.

"This is Clawhowser of the ZPD how may I help you?"

"Benji? It's Nick."

"Oh hay Nick how's you and Judy?"

"About that Judy is in trouble and I was wandering if you can trace her phone."

"Oh sure lets se...uh...THERE!"

"Whatcha got spots?"

"Well the last phone call was to you all the way from...Tundratown Docks? And you in Fox Meadows?"

"That's all I need Ben thanks."

"Go get'em fox"

Nick abruptly hung up as he leaped into the window of the shelly and with the turn of a key the car leaped out the garage opening and onto the Zootopia streets headed to tundratown. Nick had put on his best angry mood song "Jackson Mississippi" By Kid Fox. He started singing with the song as he zipped down the highway

 _When the daylight showed her face I felt like I was ready to die,_

 _Been looking for a place to hide, a hole I could crawl inside,_

 _A long time's whisky bottle, and the same old song, I smell death in the air and I know it won't be long,_

 _And I could say I've tried to change but that's just another lie,_

 _Its been a day in a half and I'm still high_

 _AND I FEEL LIKE JACKSON MISSISSIPPI (A RIVER RUNNING)_

 _LIKE JACKSON MISSISSIPPI (A RIVER RUNNING)_

 _J-J-JACKSON MISSISSIPPI (A RIVER RUNNING)_

 _LIKE JACKSON MISSISSIPPI (A RIVER RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS)_

 _YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Flames could be seen in the reflection of Nick's eyes even though there were no fire. It was the flames of the crash that claimed his father's life. It was official Nick was on a warpath. his foot slamed on the gas accelerating past 210mph. everything looked blury due to the intence speed the vehicle was going at. In under 7 minutes Nick went from his mom's house in Fox Meadows all the way to the Tundratown exit heading for the docks. Nick slowed down as he approached the warehouses with the headlights off only relying on his night vision eyesight that all canids have. He came across a shut down warehouse with a for lease sign on it with the lights on.

"That's got to be Judy." he said to himself as he positioned the car about 10 meters away so that he had the element of suprize. Without hesitation Nick floored it heading straight for the big tin door in front of him.

 _ **CRASH**_

The ripping sound of metal alerted everyone in the facility as Nick hit the loading bay ramp and jumped right into the middle of the warehouse floor only 5 feet from Judy. Judy let out a sigh of releif but it wasn't over yet. Wolves pulled out micro smg's out of their coats but before they had a chance of opening fire Nick pulled out a sawn off shotgun and was mowing those wolves down. Victoria was lucky enouph to escape. Nick ran over to Judy.

"CARROTS! You ok!? They didn't hurt you did they?" Nick was indeed panicing

"Just a little impact from being thrown in a van but other than that I'm okay." Nick was about to kiss her when suddenly two giant box vans pulled up. Something wasn't right.

"Oh shit." Nick's glanced widened as the back door opened up to see a minigun in each truck also carrying a load of wolves.

"CARROTS GET DOWN!" Nick grabbed Judy and dived twards the car as loads of bullets went wizzing by not even harming them. They waited untill the guns overheaded and made a break for the car.

"Good thing I added those armor pannels instead of the regular ones." Nick was right not a single bullet penitrated the car only leaving little dents all over but the back glass wasn't even usable as it soake up a mass majarity of them.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Nick slammed on the gas pedal jolting him and Judy out of the warehouse and onto the streets of tundratown lucky enouph to outrun those vans.

"What do we do now Nick?" Judy had a little fear in her voice and was uncertain of what to do.

"Were heading out to Bunnyburrow. You might want to give your parents a quick shout. Nick was headed to his house to get some clothes for their out of town stay as Judy told her parents and Cheif Bogo what was happening. Her parents were frightened and Bogo was well a little frightened as well knowing they just had to burry another officer two weeks ago. Bogo senter her his good luck and her parents will be waiting for them. Nick pulles up to his appartment.

"Ok we need to make this fast. She knows where I live and also She knows what I drive so we don't have that much time." Judy nodded with approval as they raced up the stairs to Nick's appartment. Each made a bag of clothes for each and got out and with that they were on their way to Bunnyburroww

 **A/N:** Okay guys this is where I am going to end the chapter. Sorry for taking so long I had some very bad things come up with the fact that school has started. I don't like to talk about it but I am just glad to be able to write for you guys. Also while I am writing this; I am in need of a Co-Writer because I can't find my spelling errors due to being on wordpad and the fact that I am back in school. Ok that's all guys and Catch y'all on the flip side!


End file.
